The Doctor Returns
by thomas.l.sinich
Summary: After a hundred years of traveling the universe alone, the 67th Doctor meets Stephanie Snoey, a college girl living in NYC. Almost entirely OC, but there is a lot of mentioning of past events and characters
1. The Doctor is Back!

_The Doctor Returns_

"What the HELL is that?" Stephanie Snoey yelled as she heard the strangest sound she had ever heard. It was like a "pshoweoeoeoeoeoe". Then she noticed the blue box flickering in and out right in front of her.

"WTF?" She yelled, and yes she yelled the actual letters, as she backed away. Then, the door opened and a man came out.

Not just any man, a totally gorgeous man. Tall, brown hair, just starting to go gray but Stephanie liked older men so she ignored that part. He was wearing a black and red tuxedo, like the one Benicio del Toro wore in "The Usual Suspects".

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The man asked.

"I should be the one asking you that! You just materialized out of nowhere in some, police box! What is a police box anyway?" Stephanie asked. She was a New Yorker, and it reminded her of a combination of a phone booth and a toll booth.

"This is a.. what year am I in again?

"Umm, its 2010. How do you not know the year? Are you, retarded or something?"

"Ah yes, 2010. Sorry, I just got out of the hospital, concussion and everything. Now, I really need to go." He put his hand into his pocket and started walking towards Times Square.

"Oh no you don't. You haven't explained what that… that… thing is!" She started following him, asking him lots of questions. She was curious, and once Stephanie got curious she never, NEVER, let go of the subject until she got a satisfying answer.

The whole time the man ignored her. "You know, you can't just leave that there. Someone's going to move it." No answer. "So, What's your name?" No answer. "Are you some kind of secret agent?" No answer, but his mouth quirked a little at that.

They walked all the way until finally he gave up. "If I answer your questions will you leave me alone!" He almost shouted.

"Yes." Stephanie answered. "Ok, so what's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Your real name."

"The Doctor."

"So the name on your birth certificate is The Doctor?"

"I don't have a birth certificate."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because I didn't need one. How long are these questions going to last?"

"I have no idea, I'm just asking them as they come into my head."

"Then your going to have to leave. I can't have anyone with me, not anymore. Not after that." As The Doctor said that, he looked down. Almost as if he was ashamed of something.

"Well I'm not planning on joining you, I just want you to answer my questions." She stopped being as demanding as she said this, even though she still was planning on following him until he gave up. She wasn't such a bitch as to kick him when he's down.

"Duck!" The Doctor pushed her down just as some rainbow blast of something shot through the sky. It hit Grand Central Station and the whole thing collapsed.

"What the HELL was that!" Stephanie asked, looking up at the sky, half hoping another blast would come, half hoping it wouldn't.

"It was a photonic blast. Basically concentrated light shot through a diamond. The signature weapon of the Pyreneans."

"And what the hell is a Pyrenean?"

"An alien race. Why are they here though? They cant live on Earth, they have to be in 150 degrees Celsius, minimum."

"Aliens! Do you really expect me to believe that aliens are here?" Stephanie's mind was working furiously. She didn't believe in stuff like that, and yet no weapon made by man today could completely decimate Grand Central Station, and ONLY Grand Central Station.

"No, not really. But I do expect that you leave. RIGHT NOW!" He pushed her as he said this. Then he reached into his pocket and took out something that looked vaguely like a lightsaber from Star Wars.

"Hell no I'm not leaving! I'll just hang with you, you seem like you know what your doing." She started following him, but he turned to look at her.

"You. Are. Not. Following me." He said, with utmost conviction. Then he turned and ran towards where the blast came from, which was ironically the Empire State Building.

"Oook then, I'll just wait then follow you. You still haven't answered my questions alien man." Stephanie said to herself.

She stood around for about 5 minutes. The first three minutes more rainbow blasts shot out, hitting New York's biggest buildings. This worse then 9/11. At least then we had an idea what was attacking us.

During the last two minutes the blasts stopped, which she assumed was because of The Doctor. She ran towards it, and at first couldn't get in. The doors wouldn't open.

But, she quickly found a rock and threw it into the window. She snuck in, and listened for some kind of noise.

She didn't hear anything, so she ran towards the elevator. Then, "What the hell Stephanie? If you use the elevator, how will you know which floor to get off of? You have to… fuck. I cant do that either, how am I supposed to follow that stupid doctor if I'm exhausted from walking the stairs?"

She found a place to sit and started thinking about which one she should do when all of a sudden the floor came undone and The Doctor fell down it, with two humans in black suits who were on fire following him.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to find you!" Stephanie yelled as she ran towards him, then stopped. The two fire guys did NOT look friendly.

"What are you doing here!" The Doctor asked, as he ran around them, avoiding their fire blast things.

"I followed you! I wasn't about to let you leave. You still haven't answered my question." She stood there, waiting for him to finish his little game.

He grabbed one of them just as he avoided their fire blast and he accidently tore off a piece of their strange black suits.

When he did this, they screeched and ran away somewhere. He stood there catching his breath, then turned to look at her. "Why did you follow me! Don't you understand that you could have died! This isn't a game!" He was actually turning red. Stephanie already had realized it wasn't a game, but she didn't care. She had once jumped off of a two story building to follow someone who had given her a strange glance.

"You haven't answered my questions, and I will follow you to the ends of the universe to get my answers. Oh, and unlike most people, I mean it."

They stood there looking at each other, until finally The Doctor gave up. "Fine, I'll answer your questions. Later, right now I need to figure out what the hell happened here for the Pyreneans to come here."

"Good." She gave a quick smile and then added "I don't think I'm ever going to run out of questions with you."

"One rule, if your to be my companion you have to listen to what I say. If I say run away, you run away. If I say stay in the TARDIS, you stay in the TARDIS. If I say kill me, you kill me. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

And this is how Stephanie Snoey, a typical college girl, saved the universe from disaster. This is how the soon to be queen of the Underworld got to her quest. This is how The 67th Doctor once again started his journeys after a hundred years of solitary travels.


	2. Stephanie Saves the Day

Chapter 2

The Doctor took out something that looked like a light saber, and pointed it at the piece of cloth he grabbed from the Pyrenean. It started glowing blue, and made a strange whirring sound. "Aha" he smiled as he said it. It was a big grin, something she didn't expect.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Thermatic cloth. Nothing special, available in any intergalactic market. Except…" He paused, put the light saber thing and the cloth in his pocket, and started pacing.

"What. Is. It?" She started tapping her foot. She was not known for her patience.

"The Pyreneans can't leave their home star. And people wouldn't bother going to visit them, they have nothing of interest to give back. And why would they even want this planet? Nothing of interest to them. Too many questions, too many questions." He began to mutter to himself.

"Speaking of questions, I've got one. What is Thermatic cloth?" Stephanie had sat back down, watching him talk to himself. She was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. She would get the answers to her questions, and he would realize whatever it was he needed to realize.

"Can't you tell from the name? It's the ultimate heat container, it keeps things their original temperature. So that's one question answered, that's how their here." He began to mutter to himself again.

"Another question. What is that thing you have. The one with the blue end." That was her most prudent question at the moment.

"This? It's a sonic screwdriver." He said. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mhm. And what is a sonic screwdriver?" Answering a question badly is the worst thing you can do in Stephanie's opinion.

"It's a screwdriver. That's sonic."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"How not?"

"How does it work! You can't have a screwdriver that works on sound, and a screwdriver can't give you information on a piece of clothing."

"It's…" he paused, as if he didn't know what to say next. "Basically it reverses the polarity of the neutron flow of something, allowing you to increase or decrease a machine's effectiveness. It can also be used to measure the energy levels off of objects, analyzing them. Then it influences the sonic levels around it, manipulating it into whatever state I want it to be."

"You made that all up didn't you?"

"Yep!" He smiled and put it back in his pocket.

She was almost positive he was crazy. She was just about to ask another question when the wall melted and another of the Pyreneans came through.

"You are The Doctor?" The voice sounded like it was spoken in a whisper, and yet it was loud enough for her to hear clearly.

"Yes, the last of the Time Lords. Scared?" He stood watching them. He had this scary looking smile on his face, as if he enjoyed the feel people got when they found out who he is.

Now that she thinks of it, who exactly is this Doctor? The Pyrenean sounded terrified when he said the name.

"You! Run!" The Doctor yelled at her. He was looking at the Pyrenean but she could tell he was serious.

Now normally Stephanie wouldn't have ran, she would have stayed and helped in any way she could. But, she knew if she disobeyed The Doctor now, he would never speak to her again, or "adventure" with him. Whatever that means.

So she started to run, but before she left she yelled "I have a name you know! It's Stephanie! Stephanie Snoey!"

When she was outside, she started pacing. "How do I help him?" She asked herself over and over again. Then she got an idea. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile, The Doctor was circling the Pyrenean. "So, what's your name?"

"Rm. Why do you stop us? We did nothing to you."

"No, but your attacking humans and I can't say I'm too fond of that. Why are you here? Why didn't you just stay on Pyres?" The Doctor stopped, and started fiddling with a box on the wall.

"Don't bother. We already negated the sprinklers." The Pyrenean smiled, or seemed to smile at least. It looked more like a creepier version of his normal face.

"We? How many of you are there?" He continued to fiddle with the box.

"Not including the one you killed there are 4 of us." When the Pyrenean said killed The Doctor stopped.

"Killed?" His voice was wary, and sad.

"Yes, when you removed the cloth the seal was broken and he died."

The Doctor stood there for a second or two, then shook his head. "You never answered my question of why you're here."

"Because our star died!" The Pyrenean got angry and shot flame at The Doctor. He jumped away.

"But that's not possible! I've been to the future and it was still there! Live and well."

"Time changes." The Doctor looked distraught.

"Then why come here? There are plenty of other stars out there, Earth can't contain you. Eventually the Pyreneans will die out, unless you go to a new star."

"We come because He told us to! Our savior!" As the Pyrenean said this he raised his hands up, as if he was praying. "And now Doctor, we shall repay Him back by killing you!"

A giant ball of flame started to grow. It grew from red to blue to white.

The Doctor stood there, obviously thinking about what to do next.

Right before the ball was thrown, a blast of water came through the door. The Pyrenean screamed.

"Noooo!"

The Doctor stood there, looking down on him. He looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry, I can't stop this. I'd rather no one died, but there's nothing I can do."

"The Pyreneans die today Doctor. Know this, and live with the memory of our death."

The Doctor looked away, but then looked back. "Before you die, please answer this question. Who is He?"

"He is our Savior! He is our Master! He is our God!" The Pyrenean disappeared in a puff of smoke, right before a fireman came in.

"Are you okay, sir?" The Doctor just looked at him, and walked out.

Stephanie ran towards him, and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank god your alive! Did you like my idea?"

He looked at her, first with anger and then happiness. "Yes, yes I did. Now, are you ready for the time of your life?"


End file.
